Fear Of Heights
by DarkRose66
Summary: Well lookong for a allspark fragement. Sari and BumbleBee run into StarScream. And Sari ends up getting kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sari and the autobots were at the park enjoying the nice day. Then Sari's key started to glow. "Ah, guys I think there's an allspark fragment nearby," she said. "Alright then," Optimus Prime said as he stood up. That's when they BlizzWing fly over head. "There goes the perfect day," remarked BumbleBee. "Looks like this could get ugly. BumbleBee, you and Sari find the allspark fragment. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Prowl we'll see what BlizzWing is up to," Optimus ordered. So BumbleBee and Sari went one way and Optimus and the other went the other way.

Well Optimus and his group driving after BlizzWing, Optimus saw StarScream flying the same way as Sari and BumbleBee. When he saw this he medially stopped along with the others. "Its StarScream," Optimus said. "He must be after the allspark fragment," said Ratchet. "Well we can't go after both BlizzWing and StarScream," said Bulkhead. "I know I'll give BumbleBee a call and warn him and Sari that StarScream is heading into their area. That's all we can do right now and hope that they'll get the allspark fragment before StarScream does," said Optimus.

Meanwhile BumbleBee were headed toward a nearby parking garage. "Come In BumbleBee," Optimus said through the transmission. "What's up Boss-bot?" BumbleBee asked back. "StarScream is in your area. Be careful and keep an eye out for him. Prime out," Optimus said through the transmission. "Looks like things just got complicated with StarScream in the area," said BumbleBee as they arrived at the garage. "Well lets hope StarScream isn't here yet," Sari said as she got out of BumbleBee. Little did they know StarScream was already inside. "Lets go find that fragment," said BumbleBee as they walked inside. "Yeah, but remember we should keep an eye out for StarScream," Sari said. "Good point," BumbleBee said as they started their search.

BumbleBee kept one stinger out just in case he needed to use is. "So which car is it in?" BumbleBee asked. "Which ever one my key points to," Sari answered. The only light came from a few dusty lights and from sun that leaked through he cracks in the wall and through foggy windows. BumbleBee actsadly backed up and fell over a car. "OUCH!" "Are you ok?" Sari asked. "Yeah, so much for the car," remarked BumbleBee.

Little did they know that one level below them was StarScream and he heard BumbleBee's fall clearly. StarScream walked over to the ramp, that seriates the levels, and peeked over the wall just enough that Sari and BumbleBee wouldn't see him. As soon as they walked away, he quietly followed them. "Have you ever got the feeling your being followed?" asked BumbleBee. "Yeah," answered Sari. "I got that feeling right now," BumbleBee said as they both turned around. StarScream turned, but when he thought that they saw him they just turned back around. It never occupied to StarScream that his dark colors hid him so well in the shadows. So he just smiled evilly and continued to follow them quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That's when Sari's key found the fragment. "Found it," she said as she tried to get it out. Then with one final tug it popped out. "Ouch. Got it," she said. "Correction I got it," said StarScream as he stepped out of the shadows and grabbed the fragment with Sari still hanging onto it. "Well, well who do we have….," StarScream was cut off when BumbleBee zapped him with the one stinger he had out, as he revealed the other. StarScream dropped both Sari and the fragment. "Sari Run!" yelled BumbleBee. Sari did as she was told and ran with the fragment in hand.

After getting up and pinning BumbleBee to the ground, StarScream looked up to see Sari running to the ramp that went down to the main level. "Where do you think your going?"said StarScream as he blasted the ceiling so that it would go over the exit with his blaster. Sari then started to run towards the ramp that went to the next floor up. Just then when StarScream was about to blast that one as well, BumbleBee blasted him in the face. Sari was able to get to the next level along with BumbleBee.

"Sari go hide. I'll take care of StarScream," said BumbleBee. Sari went and hid behind a huge truck, yet she peeked under the truck to watch the fight. Then there was a sudden blast knocking BumbleBee into the wall that faced Sari. Sari wanted to run and help him, but BumbleBee gave the look of stay put. That's when the truck that Sari was hiding behind was lifted up and thrown at BumbleBee. "BumbleBee!" Sari yelled as she jumped up and ran over to see if BumbleBee was ok. Just then StarScream stepped in front of her path to block her way to help BumbleBee. "Well who do we have here," StarScream said as he grabbed Sari. As soon as he got the truck off of himself BumbleBee shouted "Let Her Go!"

"I don't think so autobot. She's coming with me. Follow me and I'll crush her," said StarScream as he slowly tietened his grip on Sari, making her scream. Sari felt as though her bones were going to break at any point. "Sari!" yelled BumbleBee as he tired to grab Sari away from StarScream, but StarScream quickly moved to the side and punched BumbleBee right in the back which slammed him hard into the ground. StarScream then blasted a hole in the roof and transformed back into a jet, with Sari in the seat of his jet mode and flu off. "Sari," BumbleBee said weakly before he passed out.


End file.
